Mermaid Melody New Vestroia
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: The mermaid princesses and villians go to New Vestroia by accident. The mermaid Princesses become friends with the resistance and the villians team up with the Vexos. Rated for language and suggestive themes.


Mermaid Melody: New Vestroia: A マーメイドメロディーぴちぴちピッチピュア (MMPPP) +爆丸バトルブローラーズ ニューヴェストロイア (Bakugan: New Vestroia) crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody or Bakugan

Chapter 1: Arrival

"Surrender Mermaid Princesses!" Yuri cackled. Lucia, Hanon, and Rina were trapped in a corner surrounded by the Yuri, Eriru, and Maria. "Give up those pearls now! The seas belong to us, the dark lovers!" Maria laughed. "Stupid stupid stupid mermaid princesses!" Eriru taunted. Yuri glared at Eriru, "Stop acting like an idiot Eriru!" she snapped. Lucia and Hanon looked at each other, "Oh no, how are we going to get out now?" Lucia asked. "I don't know Lucia, but I am not going to give up!" Hanon told her. "Me neither! I'm not going to give up!" Rina shouted. The mermaids clutched their microphones. Maria smiled smugly. "Well, I see the mermaid princesses are clutching their mikes, what a stupid idea." Eriru twirled around, "Agree! Agree! Agree!" Yuri walked over to them and just as she was about to take their mikes, Caren arrived, "Stop right there!" She shouted. Yuri, Eriru, and Maria turned around and saw Caren smiling proudly. "Caren!" Rina exclaimed. Yuri trembled with fear, "Y-You were supposed to be defeated by Izuru! What are you doing here?" She asked. Caren ignored Yuri and flipped her hair and started singing Legend of the Mermaid. "_Nanairo no Kaze wa hikaru te_!" She sang. "_Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta!"_

The 3 suyo were moaning and groaning. "Make it stop!" Maria shouted. "It's making my ears bleed!" Yuri screamed. Eriru's head was twirling and turning. "Lalalalalalala! I can't hear you!" she yelled. Hippo came running in and saw Caren singing. "Good for you Caren!" Hippo complimented. When Caren was done with the song, she winked and shouted, "Cutie Hot Pitch!" Lucia, Hanon, and Rina ran to her. "Great job Caren!" Hanon said to her. Hippo reverted back into his penguin form and waddled over to the mermaid princesses. "Let's get out of here before Gackto comes." he said. The mermaid princesses nodded. Just as they started to run though, Gackto came along with Izuru. "You five aren't going anywhere." He slashed his rose rope at them. "That is an electrical rope!" Hippo shouted. Yuri grinned evilly. "Kya ha ha ha! You can't go anywhere now!" She laughed. "AHHHHHH!" The four mermaid princess screamed as the shock touched their skin. "You and the pearls will be ours." Gackto cackled. Suddenly, a flash of light came in front of them. "Is it Aqua Regina?" Rina asked. A hole then opened in front of them. "What is that hole?" Lucia asked. "I'm going in!" Hanon ran to the hole and went in. "I'm going in too!" Caren shouted and followed her. "Guys! Come back!" Lucia, Rina, and Hippo ran after them. "Hmmm, this seems interesting, I will follow as well." Gackto jumped in. Yuri, Maria, and the other dark lovers screamed, "Gackto-sama!" and they jumped in as well into the hole. Soon, the hole closed up.

Hanon opened her eyes and sat up, "Where am I?" She mumbled. She looked around; it was all green and peaceful. "Where are Lucia, Rina, Caren, and Hippo?" She stood up and walked around. "Don't any human's live here?" she asked. She held her mike and continued walking around. "This transformation takes up too much energy, I'm gonna take my human form." A bright blue flash surrounded Hanon for a couple of seconds and disappeared. "That's better." Hanon smoothed her skirt out and continued walking. Soon, a ball hit her head, "Ouch!" She whined. The ball fell to the ground and popped out. "Well, excuse you human!" It rudely said. "Excuse yourself for talking rudely to a lady like me!" Hanon snapped at the ball that was in front of her feet. "Who are you calling yourself a lady? A real lady would not wear a dress that goes above her knees." He looked up at her skirt. Hanon blushed and picked up the ball, "Don't look up there pervert!" She snapped at it. "I'm not a pervert!" The ball snapped back. Hanon stuck her tongue out. "Anyway, how did you get here to Vestroia?" The ball asked her. Hanon looked confused, "This is Vestroia?" She asked. The ball nodded. "Well, I was in another place and a hole came and I went in because I wanted to know what it was." Hanon explained. The ball nodded, "I see, my name is Robotallion, I am an aquos bakugan. What is your name?" The ball asked. Hanon smiled, "My name is Hanon Hosho." She told the bakugan. The bakugan stood there, puzzled for a moment. "Now that I think about it, I saw a couple of humans here on Vestroia." The bakugan said. Hanon's eyes widened, "Really?" she asked. Robotallion nodded. "Let's find them then!" she exclaimed.

Meanwhile, the resistance was chilling out in the car while Mira was serving them. "Mira-chan…" Dan Kuso cooed. "Stop calling me Mira-chan!" The orange haired vestal grumbled. "I'm not a maid at Akihabara!" She took the plates back to the kitchen. "You shouldn't say that Dan, you're dating Runo." Shun reminded him. "You're right, but Mira's hot! Hot as Runo!" He sighed dreamily. "Dan, snap out of your daydream! I think I hear Vexos coming!" Drago warned. Dan immediately snapped out. "You say Vexos are here?" He stood up. "Let's beat the crap out of them Drago!" Dan took the pyrus bakugan and left.

TBC

Please read and review


End file.
